danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro Oozora
is one of the main protagonists in the Danball Senki W series. Appearance He appears with a blue perm hairstyle. In his initial appearance, he wears a turquoise shirt, orange t-shirt, blue pants and wearing glasses while holding his backpack. Later he wears the same t-shirt (though in game he changes it to longsleeved orange v-shirt), blue sweatshirt with black sleeves, black buttons and yellow, black and white mark on left side, white pants and red and black trainers. Sometimes he also holds a blue backpack. In WARS scetches he is seen wearing white t-shirt with gray stripe running across the center, blue sweatshirt with light blue hoodie, white bange on left side, brown pants and orange cap with two white stripes - one on each side. Personality Hiro has an outgoing personality and describe as being polite because of using the suffix -san to everyone he meets and in episode 38, he showed how worried he was when Kirito had been fooled by his beliefs. When the team is in a foul mood, he cheers them out with his confidence. He is depicted as being a big fan of Senshiman, an anime show he grew up watching as a kid. He's a fast learner, as shown when he was defeating enemy LBXs and ended up learning a new hissatsu function for his LBX. When he put all his focus on the CCM, his eyes from dark brown become light brown, his ability in controlling his CCM increases. He suddenly doesn't look like a beginner. He controls his CCM very fast that surpasses Ban Yamano speed in his CCM controlling. Also, he can predict the future with his eyes. Background Hiro has a mother, Haruka Oozora, who is a scientist working for Omega Dain and currently helping to operate with Paradise with an enchanced computer, Adam and Eve. Haruka would be so into her research that she would leave Hiro home alone and never answered his phone calls. It is later revealed that his mother was at outer space, working on Adam and Eve (Light Novel Volume 1). He usually played video games at the arcade, and practiced his skills to win several tournaments and prizes, which attributes to his ability to use LBX contrasting with being a novice. Chronology Season 2 Hiro appears as a normal kid and is known for his consecutive wins in a game called Little Battlar's at the local game arcades. After winning his prize, he gets attacked by another kid who wanted a rematch, only for the workers to save him. Unknowingly, he was being spied by and unknown man named Cobra and ends up bumping into him on purpose causing the prize to fall to the floor. Hiro doesn't bother about it, without knowing Cobra switching the prize for a special. After Hiro leaves the arcade, he ends up realizing his Senshiman prize was switched to an LBX. While Hiro didn't know a thing about LBXs, his curiosity got to him and he end up trying it out. He wasn't controlling the CCM very well ast his first time, until he accidentally sends it flying which it falls near Ban running along. Ban then meets Hiro which ends up having him teaching him about the LBX basic controls and it leads to them being friends in some way. While the latest LBX model is being introduced, Hiro continues his training and got better in operating his CCM. In the middle of that, a vision arrived into his head and he saw LBXes on a rampage in Tokio Sia where Ban and the others were there at that time. He arrived into Tokio Sia and the LBXs were on a rampage just like his vision showed. He found Ban later battling and met up with him. The LBXs started aiming for him as he go through miraculous escape and change into a new attire in one of the stores. He was later sent flying into the fountain and emerged without his glasses which Ban noted, but Hiro explained he could see properly and those glasses were fake. He later performs in his battles like a pro and without him knowing, his eyes glowed yellow with lines appearing in his eyes, indicating his concentration are completely absorbed into his CCM. Ban and Hiro later found out that Ban's friends, namely Kazu and Ami were captured by the rampaging LBXes and met up with Takuya and a stranger name Cobra. He and Ban later work together to return the Seeker's computer back to normal while meeting Kirito Kazama for the first time. Throughout this mission, he learnt the importance of maintenance and gathering experience to launch various Attack Functions. Then after being recruited to the Seekers, he and Ban meet up with Ran Hanasaki, a winner for a Karate tournament in Shibuya town. He and Ban assisted her when she was in a pinch by the sudden assault of Achilles Deed. After Ran is introduced to the Seekers, Takuya and Cobra inform them of Ami Kawamura and Kazuya Aoshima, two friends of Ban, that have disappeared. On his orders, he tells him and the rest that the will plan a trip to A Nation on a mission to find the disappearance of the two. The night before the trip, he watches an episode of Cosmic Hero Senshiman while preparing curry. A picture of him and his mother when he was younger are seen, but he doesn’t think about it and focuses that like Senshiman, he was chosen as a hero. When they arrive at the airport, Cobra gives him and Ran new LBX bags. While Ban and Ran are encouraged and seen off by their mom and grandfather, he appears rather sad because he had no family or friends to do so for him before boarding the Tiny Orbit plane. Throughout the flight, Cobra explains their destination, which is NICS and the reasons for going there. That night, their sleep time is interrupted when being alerted that the plane has been hijacked and they will eventually crash at nowhere if left ignored. Cobra analyse the situation and noticed there are three LBXs at three different places responsible for the hijacking. Ban, Hiro and Ran each handle one place and all of them were brought to a pinch. Hiro, realising that the scene Perseus is facing was similar in one of Senshiman episode he watched earlier, gets fired up and defeated the hijacking LBXs splendidly. When they arrived at N City, the trio were greeted by a girl named Jessica, who challenges Ban to a match. After some clashing, Jessica called it a truce, then explained to them that she was responsible to fetch them to NICS. They later had a discussion with Owen Kaios, who was Jessica's father regarding the brainjacking by Detector. Soon, another brainjacking occurred and Detector demanded Claudia Lenneton to resign from being a President. The team then explore the city, searching the whereabouts of commanding computer, with Ban pairing with Ran while Hiro pairing with Jessica. Due to a clue given by Ran and Ban, Jessica was able to conclude the most logical location of the commanding computer. NICS discovered that Doctor Chariot train was hacked and they programmed it to stop at West Gate Station. Since Jessica and Hiro are much nearer to the station, Cobra assigned the pair to handle the commanding computer. With Jessica's photographic memory, the pair was able to proceed into Doctor Chariot upon its arrival. While inside, Cobra messaged them to install the vaccine program that NICS forwarded from Seeker, which they abide. The pair then continued and encounter Kousuke Kamiya, who declared himself as Detector's Slave Player and challenged them in a D-Egg battlefield. Realising that time is running out, they battle and managed to defeat Kousuke within three minutes before Jessica went to stop the commanding computer. However, Doctor Chariot started to move by its own with high velocity, heading towards an empty train at another station and everyone were helpless to save Hiro and Jessica. Fortunately, Jin Kaidou saved the pair with his new LBX, Triton and use its special feature to slow down Doctor Chariot until it completely stopped in the nick of time. Both of them thanked him for saving them. Afterwards, they met Mongoose, who told Cobra that he entrusted Jin under his care while having some bickering with each other. Hiro and Ran were introduced to Otacross, who was scouted by NICS to assist them in their battle against Detector. Otacross managed to predict the next possible location of brainjacking, which is in Shang Pao, China. Using Duck Shuttle, Hiro and the others flew to Duck Shuttle with Otacross. Hiro, Ran and Jessica head to Egypt while Ban and the others go to Omega Drain to investigate the Omega Drain. There, they met M. Gojou who then becomes a slave player, and Hiro is forced to fight him. He wins but, Hiro see the hotel with his future eyes and see that the hotel will explode, so Gojou and Hiro go there and stop the bomb before it explodes and in the end, Gojou leaves after everything was settled. Wanting to get stronger, Otacross suggest that they should enter a tournament and divide into pairs consisting of one participant and one coach. Hiro is coached by Ban which turns out very well as he listens to him, while Jessica is with Jin who in general has troubles dealing with this situation because of her confidence, and Ran who is with Yuuya, who is having trouble with her because of her fighting style. Hiro later wins his first match, and he will fight Ran in the second round. Despite Ran improves in using sword and shield, he manages to defeat her, thus making him the third finalist for the final stage. During the last stage, Perseus was unable to move around because of the land mines set up in the battlefield. Hiro manages to get his LBX out of it by using Cosmo Slash but Jessica's Jeanne D got beaten in a one-shot match with Billy's Joker. Fighting Billy's Joker one on one, Hiro's Perseus was brought to a pinch because of the fast and accurate bullets. Despite being in a pinch and impossible, Hiro managed to turn the tables and defeat Billy's Joker, thus making him the winner of Angra Texas. In the mission to protect the president, Hiro and the others enter the Artemis tournament while trying to find and apprehend the assasin. Hiro, Ran and Yuuya are in Hiro's team. When his team clashes with Ban's team, everyone else was taken down by each other, leaving only Hiro's Perseus and Ban's Elysion standing. Both LBXs Break Over from each LBX using their opponent's Attack Function, causing both team to be disqualified by default. Though, the crowd's cheer on them for the great battle. The cheer's feeling causes the organizer's made an exception, causing both team to qualify for the final stage. Hiro and Ban are the representative for their team in the final stage. Hiro managed to take down Gouda's Hakai-OZ before clashing with Ban's Elysion once more. Though, he and Ban loses as Asuka uses the chance to take their LBXs down using her Attack Function while they are distracted. Later, he and the other finalists were surprised to learn that Asuka was a girl. Hiro, Yuuya, and Jessica fight Kirito and his Hakai-O: Kirito Custom in the Glacier diorama during their mission to Britannia in episode 22(W). At first he thinks they have the advantage because of Hakai-O’s traditional lack of speed, but ends up completely blindsided when Kirito’s customization can keep up with their LBX. He tries to fight back with Perseus’ swords, but Hakai-O Custom matches him slash for slash, and its drills overpower Perseus to his shock, only made worse when Kirito Breaks Over Jessica’s Jeanne D. He and Yuuya try to slash through Hakai-O’s defenses to no avail, but decides to activate the special mode he unlocked earlier. But just as he is about to use it, Kirito Custom appears right in front of Perseus and smashes his LBX in the body frame, assaulting Perseus with a barrage of drill smashes before he can get Perseus to swing a single slash. Perseus loses its right arm and sword, collapsing into a Break Over. He’s told by Kirito that he shouldn’t have let himself wide open. In Episode 25 Hiro, Ran and Ban practice to use Sigma Orbis with Jin, Yuuya and Jessica as their opponent. During the battle, the trio messed up, leading to their loss. Hiro and Ban argued with each other regarding how they should fight as Sigma Orbis before Ran stopped them. Cobra, who was observing suggest they should take the day off. Hiro and Yuuya went to Geek Street while Ran and Jessica went shopping. Ban and Jin remained at NICS HQ. While visiting Geek Streets, Hiro and Yuuya encounters some fans, who proclaimed themselves as Geek Street Boys and agreed to their request for an LBX Battle. Hiro and Yuuya uses a rental Buld and Kunoichi respectively since they did not bring their own LBXs. Hiro finds difficulty of maneuvering Buld and decides to plunge blindly towards one of the LBX that is a sniper. However, Yuuya suggest that he will become a bait for Hiro to charge in at that LBX while Yuuya himself keep the rest of the LBXs at bay. Hiro was against it because of Kunoichi's mobility but Yuuya insisted that Hiro trust him, which he reluctantly agree. The two did as discussed and managed to grasp victory despite not using their own LBXs. Yuuya advised Hiro to believe in and think about Ran and Ban when they are fighting together as Sigma Orbis. Later, Ban and Hiro make up with each other and when they battle again as Sigma Orbis, they managed to grasp victory because they worked together as a team. Hiro told his friends about the LBX tournament in BC Extras but everyone refused to join because it requires them to cosplay. Hiro and Yuuya decides to join in and the former ditches the latter to partner up with Shirley, who cosplay as Senshigirl while Hiro himself cosplay as Senshiman. Those two formed their team as 'Space/Cosmic Hero Senshiman' (Uchuu Eiyuu Senshiman) while Yuuya and his partner, Alice (whose partner was originally Shirley but ditched by her) formed the team 'Revenge Army of Hell' (Jigoku no Fukushu Gundam Team). Despite knowing each other for the first time, Hiro and Shirley proved to be a nice combination and made it to the finals. Yuuya and Alice manages to reach the final as well despite having trouble in their first fight and the semi finals against Otacross and Ota Red. Both team clashes and Revenge Army of Hell team won the final match. (Episode 26, 27) After being informed that a brainjack occur in Australia, Hiro and the rest immediately depart to the mention country. The situation was peril but luckily the civilians were evacuated. Hiro, Ran and Ban were deployed to survey the situation much closer. During their reconnaissance, Hiro let his guard down and nearly crashed onto an Ocean Museum advertisement blimp after warning Ran not to be over enthusiastic with the mission. Fortunately, he managed to make Perseus evade barely in time. After a short conversation regarding the blimps, the trio continue surveying the situation, realising how awful the city had become. Soon, they receive a transmission from Detector, who declare an all out attack at humanity if they do not surrender within the time limit rather than giving demand to the governing country. Knowing how serious things had become, NICS did all they can to find the commanding computer. Otacross manage to locate the cause but rather than one, there are four commanding computers, with all of them being identical advertisement blimps that Hiro nearly crash onto during the reconnaissance. The situation is tough enough as it is for them to handle because of the quantity and those blimps are floating. Thanks to Otacross hacking and the arrival of Ami and Yagami's team via Eclipse, they had enough people to execute the mission and can be done safely. Ban and Hiro takes out one of the blimps that landed first while the others that deploy in pair taked out the remaining. There, each pair encounter a slave player guarding the computers. Hiro and Ban encounter Gouda while the others encounter Sendou, Ota Silver and Yamaneko. Each slave player had two supporting LBXs apart from their own. Hiro, Yuuya, Jessica and Eiji handled the supporting LBXs while Ban, Jin, Ran and Ami battled LBXs controlled by the slave players. They managed to beat them despite the slave players were tough as their opponents. Afterwards, Hiro, Jin, Jessica and Ami uses their LBXs to install thr vaccine program into the commanding computers, restoring them to normal. While tending Gouda, Hiro raises his suspicions regarding the current commanding computers, believing Ocean Museum had some connection to Detector. Agreeing that such connection may exist, Ban informs Takuya and decides to investigate the mentioned location with Hiro while leaving Gouda under Mano's care. The duo went there but so far found out nothing in the public area. Ban notices the passage that is not open for public and decides to go through there. To their horror, they encounter another slave player. This time it was Asuka and everyone were horrified to learn this news. He and Ban battled her, planning to make sure not to get overwhelmed by Vampire Cat's powerful and unpredictable attacks but are forced on the defensive despite trying to support Ban on the attack. However, Achilles Deed shocks him, asking Ban if that is really his friend. Concerned about a 2 on 2 battle, Hiro and Ban are still surprised as Achilles Deed attacks and breaks over Vampire Cat. Hiro also asks about Yagami being a former member, to which Junichirou admits he and Rina were manipulated and forced to by Yoshimitsu's words. Hiro, Ran, Yuuya, Jessica, Kirito and Asuka went to Jartan Island, Indonesia with Cobra as the power plant was taken over by Mizel's Vector while Ban, Ami, Jin, Kazuya, Professor Yamano and Eiji went to retrieve the blueprint for AX-000 at Innovator Research Facility (Episode 46, 47). He called in the the Seekers to inform about the island forcing to use power from others locations, with the government unable to send special forces into the plants before they arrived. In episode 49, Hiro, Ran, Ban, Asuka and Cobra fly to China via Duck Shuttle to obtain Stanfiel Ingot, a rare metal that was meant to be used to make the core box for AX-000. After agreeing with the manager in charge to receive a share of the rare metals in exchange for getting them, the team plunge into the mine, roamed with the miners' ghostjacked LBXs. They managed to collect them from the refinery after an intense battle with a Vector and its ghostjacked LBXs but were forced to destroy the tunnel to save themselves when retreating from an additional Vector and second wave of ghostjacked LBXs. In Episode 50, Ban invited Hiro to come to the former's home but they take a detour before going. During their detour, to their dismay, they realised that LBXs have vanished from the town. They encounter Gouda and Sendou when tailing Riko to Blue Cats COFFEE Basement, where LBX battles are held between the town folks. Hiro and Ban battled against Sendou and Gouda in a tag battle, with the folks getting excited from watching their fight while losing track of time. The pair went to Ban's home, where Jin and the others are present and currently having dinner due to having trouble getting into contact with the two of them. Hiro then join in with the others in their conversation regarding curry and they stayed at Ban's house for the night. The next morning, Hiro and the others rushed to Tiny Orbit when Cobra alerted them that the place were attacked. The children reached a fork, with Hiro, Jessica and Kazu went through the left path while Ban and the others handled the remaining paths. Hiro and the others encountered and battled a Vector and its ghostjacked LBXs in a D-Egg field of the Industrial Zone. After managing to win in the difficult battle, and saving Jessica's LBX with his own from Vector's ensuing destruction, they went to the research lab and were informed about the completion of O-Legion, the new LBX which provides them a higher chance of winning. However, O-Legion was revealed to be infected with Mizel's virus during the production, allowing it to fall into Mizel's hands. Ban and Hiro tried to retrieve O-Legion but Mizel managed to get away. Hiro and the others were left helpless to create another O-Legion and can only watch Mizel instigated his assault on various military facilities for his Perfect World Project. Continuing from the revelation of Mizel's true identity, Hiro was shocked upon hearing Mizel call Haruka his mother. As everyone focused on stopping Mizel from entering the Eternal Cycler's offshore energy base, he goes to talk to his mom, depressed and reeling over her actions. In Episode 55, Ban, Hiro and Ran were in charge on the second line defense at the Eternal Cycler plant from Mizel's assault. Hiro and Ban handles the two Vectors while Ran handle the ghostjacked LBXs, During the battle, Ran's Minerva Kai break over from the ghostjacked LBXs that outnumbered her. Mizel then interrupts by having the stolen O-Legion joins the fray. Hiro was impatient and had Ikaros Force plunged towards O-Legion, causing his LBXs to be stabbed a few times before it break over as well. Just as O-Legion charged towards Ikaros Zero, Achilles D9 was brought to the scene and Ban uses it to fend off from O-Legion. Hiro considers cheering from the sidelines and accepts it as heroes can be supporting on the sidelines, but later receives Achilles D9 from Ban since Ikaros Force suffers too much damage to get repaired immediately. In Episode 56, Ban and Hiro battles against each other to master Odin Mk-2 and Achilles D9 respectively. Both players messed up because Hiro was blinded by Achilles D9 amazing power and Ban could not keep up with Odin Mk-2's speed. Later, the Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Hiro, he needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 110500 *Specialty Weapons: **Sword Style **Gun Style *LBX: Perseus *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 100 **Strider: 50 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Cosmo Slash' (Intitial) *'Hyper Energy Bomb' (Initial) *'Power Slash' (LV 5) *'Rise Shot' (LV 9) *'Sword Cyclone' (LV 13) *'Mirror Shield' (LV 17) *'Dai Shinkuuzan' (LV 21) *'Heart Catch' (LV 25) *'Moonlight Blade' (LV 29) *'Zero Reload' (LV 33) *'Repair Field' (LV 37) *'Gravity Sphere' (LV 41) *'Tempest Blade' (LV 45) *'Maximum Chain' (LV 49) *'Big Bang Slash' (LV 54) *'Wing Shooter' (LV 60) Trivia *Hiro shares his name with his voice actor, Hiro Shimono. *The name 'Hiro' is a pun on the word "Hero", a title regarding his favorite character via TV show, Senshiman. *Hiro has some sort of special power which allows him to see the future. *Hiro and Ran were the youngest in the team, with their age being 13 while Ban and the others are 14 and above. *He appears in Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W. *He becomes the main antagonist in LBX Retsuden: History of Justice. *His seiyuu Hiro Shimono also did the voice of Perseus in Warriors Orochi 4, which shares the name of Hiro's LBX Perseus. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:LBX players Category:NICS Category:Seeker Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Otaku